Dangerous Sweet Love
by Jihan Jihun
Summary: "Uchiha Sasuke, pindah ke Konoha! Dia pindah ke sini!" /"Aku tidak ganggu kamu yang tidur, Naruto-kun yang ganggu. Aku cuma foto-fotoin kamu doang, kok." Sakura tersenyum lebar. / "Kau ingin berlaga sok menjadi tuan rumah di sini, hah?" / "You out of your mind! Hidup kamu mungkin akan benar-benar berubah setelah ini." / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Sweet Love**

**Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning! : (Hopefully not) OOC, typo's. Segala sesuatu yang ada di fanfic ini hanya dapat readers yang menilai, tanpa ada unsur plagiat.**

**Sasuke x Sakura fanfiction  
**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

**Don't read if you don't like, as simple as that.**

* * *

Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu menyemangati para manusia agar segera bersiap melakukan aktifitas paginya. Begitu pula yang terjadi di kota kecil bernama Konoha. Kota kecil yang damai, asri, namun tidak dapat dibilang ketinggalan jaman.

Haruno Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya, membuatnya dapat merasakan angin pagi yang berhembus menyegarkan dan meniup rambut merah jambu yang masih setengah basahnya dengan lembut. Gadis yang duduk di kelas XI-B di Konoha's High School ini terlihat sudah siap berangkat ke sekolahnya yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahya. Tinggal sarapan, dan dia sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolahnya maupun sebaliknya.

Sakura mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di kasur lalu segera pergi dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

"_Ohayou Kaa-san_," sapa Sakura pada ibunya lalu dengan manja mencium pipi kiri Mebuki yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "masak apa hari ini?"

Sakura memang sangat manja kepada Ibunya -sebenarnya pada Ayahnya juga. Sakura yang merupakan anak tunggal di keluarga Haruno tentu saja selalu mendapat perhatian penuh dari kedua orang tuanya.

"_Ohayou_ saki, hanya nasi goreng udang. Bukankah kau yang tadi malam memintanya?" jawab Mebuki, tangannya dengan cekatan menata meja makan yang akan dipakai makan bersama keluarga kecilnya dibantu oleh Sakura yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Aku pikir_ Tou-san_ ingin dimasakan sesuatu yang lain?" entah pernyataan ataupun pertanyaan, yang pasti Sakura segera duduk di kursinya dan mulai mencomot nasi goreng buatan Ibunya yang memang selalu enak itu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakang Sakura lalu suara itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan kepala Sakura yang terasa agak berat karena tangan seseorang yang sedang mengelus kepalanya. "Kau tidak menunggu _Tou-san_ mu ini Saki? Enak sekali ya sudah mulai makan sementara _Tou-san_ masih sibuk dengan dasinya? Hm?" Kizashi mencubit gemas Sakura sebelum akhirnya Ia melepaskannya dan Sakura pun berbalik ke arahnya.

"Pertama, _ohayou Tou-san_." Ucap Sakura sambil bangkit daru duduknya dan membantu ayahnya yang masih berusaha memakai dasi. "Kedua, aku tidak memakannya, aku hanya mencicipinya, _Tou-san_ tahu? Aromanya menyerbak dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan air liurku menetes bukan? Lagipula siapa suruh _Tou-san_ lama?" dan dengan itu, Sakura pun menarik simpul dasi ayahnya. "Selesai!" serunya kecil.

"Pertama, _ohayou_ Saki. Kedua, terimakasih dasinya." Kizashi menarik kursinya. "Ah, Mebuki sayang, aku ingin _ocha_, boleh?" Kizashi menoleh sebentar ke Mebuki, lalu kembali menatap anak tunggal kesayangannya, "dan ketiga, baiklah, kau menang, ayo sekarang kita mulai makan." Ucapnya lalu kembali menatap Mebuki yang menyodorkan _ocha_ yang dia minta, "_Arigatou_, sayang._ Itadakimasu_."

Lalu keluarga kecil itu pun mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Hinata_-chan_! _Ohayou_!" Sakura berlari kecil ke arah gadis bermata _amethyst_ yang balik melambaikan tangannya ke arah dirinya. Sakura berhenti berlari setelah tepat berada di depan gadis yang dia panggil dengan sebutan 'Hinata-_chan_' tersebut.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_," sapa Hinata lembut. "ah, pagi ini Sakura-_chan_ datang lebih awal daripada Ino-_chan_."

"Oh ya? Tumben sekali," Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari keberadaan gadis Jepang setengah Eropa yang bermanik biru dan rambutnya selalu diikat kuda.

"Hinata-_chaaaaan_, Jidaaaaat!"

Sakura dan Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang berteriak melengking dan sudah sangat mereka hapal.

"_Pig_! Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu dan dengan suara sebesar itu!" seru Sakura kesal setelah Ino berada di depannya sembari memburu nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Yayaya, simpan omelanmu untuk nanti, Jidat! Aku memiliki informasi yang pasti bisa membuat kalian tercengang! Dan kau," tunjuk Ino pada Sakura. "jangan sampai pingsan bahagia, oke?" Ino menyeringai menatap Sakura yang hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Memang ada apa, Ino-_chan_?" tanya Hinata ikut penasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke, pindah ke Konoha! Dia pindah ke sini!" ujar Ino menggebu-gebu. "Yah, walau dia tidak sekolah di sekolah kita, dia akan dipindahkan ke sekolah High School of Konoha, tapi tetap sajaaaaa!" Ino tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memekik gemas.

Ino menatap Sakura yang kini hanya diam.

Maksud diam di sini adalah benar-benar diam. Bahkan Ino curiga Sakura menahan nafasnya sedari tadi. Pandangan Sakura membelalak kaget ke arah Ino.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura mengerjakan matanya.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

"A-apa? Apa? APA? KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN? Oh, _Kami-sama_,_ Kami-sama_! KYAAAAAA! Oh, oh, demi apa, _Pig_? Oh Tuhan, aku mencintaimuuuuuu!" Sakura berteriak girang, kakinya melompat-lompat kecil sebelum memeluk Ino lalu kembali melepaskannya dan memekik kecil dan berjongkok dan bangun kembali dan berteriak girang lagi dan –oh yaampun, kini banyak pasangan mata yang memerhatikan mereka karena Sakura yang terlalu heboh.

"Oh Jidat, diamlah sedikit. Demi Tuhan, kau mempermalukan kita tahu. Lihat, semuanya menatap kita, oh yaampun!" Ino membekap Sakura gemas karena Sakura yang tetap heboh dan tak mendengarkannya.

"Kau tidak bohong kan, _Pig_?" bisik Sakura girang, "dia benar-benar di sini, bukan begitu? Benar kan? Iya kan?" cecar Sakura pada Ino yang kini hanya memutar bola mat

Tatapan Sakura benar-benar penuh harap dan berbunga-bunga. Hinata sampai berpikir, mungkin Ino melakukan tindakan yang benar saat sebelumnya memperingati Sakura agar tidak pingsan saking gemas.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika ini hanya lelucon garingmu dan tidak berkualitas dan menyebalkan -dan itu tentu saja namanya memberi harapan palsu! Dan itu berarti tidak ada Uchiha Sasuke di sini dan itu berarti kesempatanku untuk bertemu langsung dengan Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar hanya khayalan semata dan juga aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengenal Uchiha Sasuke dan-"

"Oh _really_ Sakura, _shut up_! _Can't you_?" kesal Ino. Ingin sekali Ino menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan kaos kaki bau milik Lee yang selalu berkeringat itu.

Ino benar-benar merasa setengah menyesal memberi tahu Sakura di tempat umum seperti ini dan demi apa pun, Sakura dengan segala kehebohannya sekarang berbicara lebih cerewet dari dirinya dengan kata 'dan dan dan dan' nya yang tidak ada hentinya.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kalau tidak percaya, coba saja kau buktikan sendiri ke HSoK, dia sudah mulai bersekolah, kok." Jawab Ino kalem.

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan berbicara dan memang tidak berniat untuk berbicara.

Maksudnya, oh demi Tuhan! Dengan setiap mata yang memandangnya, memandang dia dan kedua sahabatnya karena-sekali lagi-terimakasih pada kehebohan Sakura, tentu saja dia tidak akan mau, dan tidak ada niatan untuk berbicara barang sekata pun.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita ke HSoK!"

Sakura segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju High School of Konoha untuk menemui idola sekaligus pujaan hatinya itu.

Ino berbalik menatap Hinata, raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kebingungan dan-tentu saja- kegeraman pada Sakura yang melengos pergi begitu saja. "Demi Tuhan Hinata, kita sebentar lagi masuk dan dengan bodohnya Sakura pergi ke HSoK begitu saja?" geram Ino. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membicarakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke pada Sakura saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung,_ no_?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan segera menarik Ino masuk ke dalam sekolah. Dia benar-benar sudah tak nyaman di sana, lebih baik nanti dibicarakan lagi setelah masuk ke kelas.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_, Sasu -aw!"

Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura untuk lari sejauh ini namun tidak merasa capek sama sekali. Nama Uchiha Sasuke itu bagaikan mantra penyemangat dan kekuatan untuknya sehingga sedari tadi dia terus menerus memanggil nama Sasuke sambil berbisik.

Ya, setidaknya sebelum dia jatuh karena tersandung batu saat menyebrang di _zebra cross_ seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura mencoba bangun, namun, "aw!" pekikan kecil keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sepertinya butuh waktu untuk membuatnya bisa berdiri dan tidak diam terduduk di tengah jalan seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan meskipun ini di _zebra cross_ dan sedang lenggang sekalipun.

Sakura menatap ke atas, lampu untuk penyebrang jalan sudah menunjukan warna merah dari lima detik yang lalu. Sakura kembali berusaha untuk bangun namun usahanya tetap gagal.

Dan tiba-tiba saja,

_-tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_!

Segalanya terasa cepat untuk Sakura, Sakura hanya dapat memandang horror pada dua motor ninja berbeda warna yang melaju cepat ke arahnya dengan suara klakson yang memekakan telinga.

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_!

Sakura bersumpah dia dapat merasakan angin yang berhembus kepadanya dengan agak kuat dengan debu yang berterbangan liar di sekitarnya saat salah satu motor ninja itu berhenti tepat tigapuluh inci sebelum menabrak tubuh mungilnya diikuti oleh motor ninja lainnya yang berwarna kuning di belakangnya.

Seseorang-yang sepertinya pemuda-yang membawa motor ninja berwarna hitam itu membuka _helm_nya dan membuat Sakura mencatat hal tersebut sebagai salah satu '_the most hot moment in my life_' dalam hatinya tanpa sadar.

Dan saat Sakura dapat benar-benar melihat pemilik dan pengendara motor ninja warna hitam _metalic_ itu dengan jelas, di situ lah dia tak dapat menghentikan mulutnya untuk segera menganga lebar.

Lelaki itu turun dari motornya, menggendong Sakura ala _bridal-style_, mendudukan Sakura dengan kasar di _trotoar_, menatap Sakura tajam lalu berkata, "menyusahkan." lalu berbalik kembali menuju motornya.

Sedetik.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pemuda itu segera berbalik kembali menatap Sakura saat mendengar teriakan Sakura yang sangat melengking itu, perhatiannya kembali tertarik sepenuhnya pada gadis gulali yang sudah dia katai 'menyusahkan' tersebut.

Sakura segera bangun dan berlari terseok-seok ke arah pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ yang mencuat itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tahu kau tampan, tapi aku tak tahu jika kau **terlalu** tampan!" bentak, ya, bentak Sakura dengan penekanan di kata 'terlalu' pada kalimatnya.

Pemuda yang Sakura panggil Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya tetap menatapnya datar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kuuuun_!" seru Sakura lagi.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Sakura mendapati dunianya tiba-tiba gelap.

_Bruk_!

Ino benar, Sakura benar-benar bisa pingsan karena terlalu bahagia karena lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Yang Ino tak tahu, pingsannya Sakura menyisakan tatapan kaget, lalu aneh, lalu geram di wajah Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh, dan tidak lupa. Sedetik kemudian gelak tawa terdengar dari pemuda berambut durian yang sebelumnya mengendarai motor ninja berwarna kuning bersama motor ninja berwarna hitam milik Sasuke.

"Lelaki bajingan bertemu gadis bodoh yang aneh, hahahahaha! _Sounds cool_, _don't you think_? Hahahahaha!"

"_Shut the hell up_,_ Dobe_!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Is this sounds interesting?

HEI! LONG TIME NO SEE! Are you guys still remember me?

Nama aku Jihan, sebelumnya aku punya akun namanya Jian Jiun yang dengan bodohnya aku lupain passwordnya wahahahahah xD

karena itu aku buat lagi akun baruuuuu! wahahahhha xD

Sebenernya aku gamau update sekarang, selain karena minim percaya diri sama aku gayakin bisa update cepet u,u eh, aku mau kelulusan SMP taooooo yuhuuuuu, doain okeyyy?

Nah okey, stop out of topicnya. Sekarang, gimana nih sama ceritanyaaaa?

Ini masih kaya apa ya? perkenalan sifat Sakura kali ya? Di sini aku bikin Sakura tuh ya gitu. garibet, ceplas ceplos, bebas gitu deh anak manja lah wahahahha xD

chapter 2 mungkin udah masuk cerita langsung, gapake basa basi yuhuuu, nah, chapter 2 mungkin bakal lebih panjang.. atau engga ya? gatau deng /plak

aku gamau janjiin apa-apa deh, salah2 nnti malah masalah /apasih

Okey deh beres bacotnya, tata cara penulisan aku masih tau minim banget, jadi mohon bantuannya senpaaaaaai! itu ada typo ga sihhh? ada tata cara penulisannya yang salah gaaa? deskripsinya gimanaaaa?

Maaf yaaa, selain untuk hiburan aku ngepost fanficnya sekalian buat belajaaar, jadi aku pasti banyak nanya sama ngarep banget concritannya okeyyyy? makasihhh, miss you guys! I love yoooouuu~!

* * *

**Review**

**N**

**Concrit**

**PLEASE**

* * *

With love,

Saver Royal Pink.

(Mon, 9 Jun 2014 )


	2. Chapter 2 : How That Was Begin

**Dangerous Sweet Love**

**Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, drama, crime, humor, friendship.**

**Warning! : (Hopefully not) OOC, typo's, bahasa kasar dan agak non baku di Sakura dan Naruto. Segala sesuatu yang ada di fanfic ini hanya dapat readers yang menilai, tanpa ada unsur plagiat. This fanfic is dangerous;3  
**

**Sasuke x Sakura fanfiction**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

**Don't read if you don't like, as simple as that.**

**I'm warning you~**

* * *

Gadis itu mulai berlari terseok ke arahnya -setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan teriakan yang benar-benar memekakan telinga. Mulai kembali membuka mulut saat sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan berteriak -bahkan membentak, "Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tahu kau tampan, tapi aku tak tahu jika kau **terlalu** tampan!"

Dengan penekanan di kata 'terlalu'.

Baiklah, gadis itu mengetahui namanya.

'_I got a bad feeling 'bout this_.'

Setidaknya itu lah yang dikatakan_ inner_ Sasuke sebelum sedetik kemudian gadis itu berteriak, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kuuuun_!"

Dan-

_-bruk!_  
Sasuke hanya dapat menatap gadis gulali itu saat gadis itu kembali jatuh ke aspal dan sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu pingsan.

Gadis sialan.

'_What i say_?'

_Inner_ sialan.

Suara gelak tawa menyusul di belakangnya. "Lelaki bajingan bertemu gadis bodoh yang aneh, hahahahaha! _Sounds cool_, _don't you think_? Hahahahaha!"

_Dobe_ sialan.

"_Shut the hell up_,_ Dobe_!" bentak Sasuke pada lelaki berambut durian yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut menatap gadis merah jambu itu.

"Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di sini, benar kan, _Teme_?" tanya lelaki di sebelahnya itu. "Lagipula aku cukup yakin gadis ini pingsan karena kau, jadi yaa, kau harus bertanggung jawab,_ ne_?"

"Aku tidak menyangka bahkan di kota baru ini kau tetap terkenal, apalagi di hari pertama, ckckck." lanjut lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu. Sepertinya dia sudah kebal dengan tatapan kematian milik Uchiha Sasuke yang kini ingin sekali menggaruk wajah _tan_ miliknya yang terdapat tiga garis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

Baiklah. Ini benar-benar hari sialan.

.

.

.

Sakura dapat merasakan matanya terasa begitu berat untuk dibuka, kepalanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan dan Sakura yakin itu hal nyata.

Manik hijau hutan yang mulai terbuka, memantulkan refleksi atap berwarna putih yang kusam di retina matanya.

Sakura yakin ini bukan rumahnya.

Dan Sakura yakin ini bukan di mana pun tempat yang dia tahu yang berada di kota kelahirannya. Sakura yakin dia belum pernah berada di sini sebelumnya. Dimana ini?

Sakura mengedarkan matanya.

Ruangan yang kotor, berantakan, tidak terawat. Itu lah kesan yang Sakura dapatkan dari kamar ini. Dan Sakura tidak suka itu.

'Baiklah, dimana pun aku berada,'

Sakura mulai bangun dari tidurnya, menepuk-nepuk bagian baju seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu mulai mengambil sampah yang berserakan di kamar itu-atau setidaknya itu merupakan sampah bagi Sakura- dan mengumpulkannya dalam wadah yang cukup besar.

'Dimana pun aku berada, aku tidak suka tempat kotor, jadi, ya, aku bersihkan tidak ada salahnya kan?'

"Lalalalalalalala," Sakura mulai mendendangkan lagu yang dia suka sambil tetap mengumpulkan barang apa pun di sekitarnya yang menurutnya adalah sampah dan sudah tidak layak pakai.

"Hmm, sebaiknya baju-baju kotor ini aku simpan di sini dulu. Mungkin nanti bisa aku cuci?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, tunggu." Sakura termenung. Diambilnya kembali baju yang baru saja dia simpan di atas kasur bersama tumpukan baju lainnya. "Baju ini milik lelaki... berarti aku sekarang ini ada di kamar seorang lelaki, ya?"

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ya?"

Tidakkah ada yang berpikir bahwa Sakura sedikit telat di sini?

Sakura mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga dia bisa berakhir di kamar-lelaki-yang-berantakan ini.

Mulai dari saat di rumah.

Dia sarapan, lalu berangkat sekolah, bertemu Hinata, bertemu Ino, lalu -HAH!

UCHIHA SASUKE.

Mulut Sakura menganga lebar. Yayaya, dia ingat sekarang. Dengan sangat jelas. Dan...

JANGAN BILANG SEKARANG DIA BERADA DI KAMAR UCHIHA SASUKE? _KAMI-SAMA_ DEMI APAAAAAAAAA?

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Demi semua foto-foto Uchiha Sasuke yang dia miliki!_ Fans_ mana_ sih_ yang tidak mau masuk ke kamar idolanya? Bisa memegang baju kotor sang idola? bahkan sampah-sampah sang idola yang sebelumnya sudah dipakai oleh idola itu?

'AKU ADALAH _FANS_ TERBERUNTUNG DI DUNIAAAAAAA,' jerit _inner_ Sakura.

Dengan kecepatan yang dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Sakura mulai kembali membersihkan kamar-berantakan-milik-idola ini.

'_Nah_, aku butuh sapu, pengepel lantai, lap basah dan lap kering. Ada tidak, ya?'

Sakura dengan ragu-ragu berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada di kamar ini.

"Emm, bagaimana jika ketika aku keluar taunya Sasuke-_kun_ ada di luar? Aku bisa pingsan lagiiiiiii," bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri dengan heboh. "baiklah, baiklah. Tarik nafas," Sakura menarik nafas dengan kuat sehingga badannya tegak sempurna. "huuuuuuuuu." lepas.

"Aku siap."

Dan dengan itu, Sakura membuka pintunya dan-

-kosong.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sini.

Tapi ada satu ruangan lainnya yang berantakan dan bahkan jauh lebih hancur dari kamar yang sedang dia bereskan ini.

Baiklah.

Sakura berjalan menuju-dimanapun itu-dapur yang berada di rumah ini.

Sakura berjalan ke arah kiri, terus lurus lalu berbelok ke kanan saat jalan satu-satunya memang harus berbelok dan tadaaa.

Sakura yakin ini adalah dapur.

Dapur yang sebelumnya di terpa _tsunami_.

Oh, Tuhan! Tidak ada kah bagian di rumah ini yang 'layak' di pakai?

Tenang Sakura.

Sakura mulai masuk ke dalam 'dapur' yang... yang tak dapat Sakura deskripsikan lagi bagaimana berantakannya.

Membuka kembali pintu lainnya di rumah ini, dan Sakura mendapati dirinya mencium bau pesing yang menyengat dengan matanya yang memandang jijik kepada kamar mandi termenyeramkan yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Oke _fix._ Pertama kamar mandi dulu, lalu kamar tadi, terus ruangan selanjutnya lalu baru dapur.

"Ini akan memakan waktu dan tenaga, hhhh." Sakura mendesah frustasi.

Sakura tahu Sasuke adalah ket_-_mantan ketua geng motor.

Tetapi Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sejorok ini!

"Tapi tak apa deh, mau sejorok apa pun tetap saja dia keren." Sakura mulai menghayalkan wajah Sasuke. "KYAAAA, semangat Saki!"

.

.

.

Sakura memulai pekerjaannya di kamar mandi. Tak ada bagian dari kamar mandi itu yang tidak dia sikat kecuali dindingnya. Semua alat mandi pun dia susun dengan rapi.

Lalu dia masuk ke kamar yang tadi ia tempati ketika pingsan dan mulai membersihkannya. Di mulai dari seprai kasurnya yang seperti tidak diganti selama setengah tahun, dia ganti dengan seprai baru yang dia temui di lemari baju di kamar tersebut. Lalu semua perabotan di sana dia lap menggunakan lap basah lalu lap kering dan membuang sampah yang menumpuk di kamar itu.

Sakura sapu lalu Sakura pel kamar bernuansa putih-dan kusam-itu dengan telaten.

Lemarinya pun dia tata dengan rapi,_ well_, Sakura tahu itu tidak sopan tapi Sakura benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tangannya yang begitu gatal melihat bagaimana berantakannya lemari itu.

Sakura melakukan hal yang sama pada ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Membuka semua lemari yang ada, dan menata semua yang harus ditata.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, yang dia tahu sekarang dia merasa puas dengan pekerjaannya. Kini tinggal dapur yang dia bersihkan maka semua ruangan sudah kembali higienis. Langit pun sudah mulai ada bias oranye, mungkin, jika dia masih di sekolah, sebentar lagi adalah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Sakura merasa bersyukur karena walaupun rumah ini sudah lebih dari kapal pecah, tapi alat untuk kebersihan tetap ada dan masih layak pakai.

Sebelum Sakura membersihkan ruangan terakhir yang perlu ia bersihkan, dia merendam semua yang menurutnya harus dia cuci ke dalam lima ember besar berisikan air detergen yang dia temukan di kamar mandi dan dapur. Bayangkan, lima ember!

Sembari menunggu rendamannya, Sakura berkutat pada ruangan terakhir dan salah satu ruangan paling menjijikan di rumah ini, yakni dapur.

.

.

.

"Haaaaah, akhirnya sampai, badanku terasa remuk! Hari pertama memang menyeramkan, ya," ujar lelaki berambut kuning sembari membuka kunci pintu rumahnya pada lelaki berambut raven di belakangnya. "hmm, bagaimana ya keadaan gadis _pink_ it_-_ woah!"

Sasuke memundurkan badannya satu langkah menjauhi lelki yang baru saja membuka pintu dan berteriak itu.

"Kita salah rumah, atau mataku sama idiotnya dengan otakku? Lihat, _Teme_! Sepertinya baru saja ada dewi yang turun dari langit dan membersihkan rumahku ini!"

Sasuke pun terpancing rasa penasarannya mendengar apa yang diucapkan bocah rubah itu.

Dan taraaaa!

Matanya menangkap ruang bersantai yang bersih, rapi, dan nyaman.

Ada yang salah. Jelas ada yang salah.

Semenjak kapan, rumah Naruto alias rumah bocah rubah ini, yang sangat jorok ini, bisa jadi sebersih ini?

Sasuke ingat, sangat ingat, bahwa tadi pagi, ketika dia dan Naruto mengantar gadis merah jambu yang pingsan tadi ke rumah ini, rumah ini masih lebih berantakan dari rumah tempat berperangnya _Spider-man _sang melawan musuh.

Ah, iya, gadis tadi?

"Mana gadis aneh itu?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada lelaki kuning yang sekarag diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Ah, benar juga! Tunggu tunggu!" seru Naruto cepat lalu segera melesat ke kamarnya yang tadi dia jadikan tempat gadis itu berbaring.

"Dia tidak ada, _Temee_!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto yang keras dari kamarnya.

"Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar dewi kebersihan?" seru Naruto lagi setelah berada tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "Maksudku, lihat rumah ini yang menjadi lima ratus kali lebih bersih dari sebelumnya! Dan, bukankah dia mengetahui namamu?" sambung Naruto.

"Darimana coba? Dia kan tidak sesekolahan dengan kita. _Well_, aku tahu kalau kau terkenal, tapi meskipun kau terkenal dan digandrungi para wanita karena ketampananmu, bukankah sekarang mereka takut dan bahkan ada yang benci padamu karena sifat sialanmu itu, _Teme_?" cerocos Naruto tak ingin berhenti.

Ya, itu benar.

Orang-orang banyak yang mengetahuinya, dan ada tiga kemungkinan, ada yang takut, benci, dan mengagumi sosok Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Jika ditanyakan kenapa, itu semua karena bagaimana bengisnya Sasuke apalagi ketika Sasuke sudah menjadi ketua geng motor terbesar di Jepang dan membuat banyak perkelahian.

Para wanita banyak yang takut padanya bahkan membencinya. Namun tidak sedikit juga wanita yang menggandrungi ketampanannya -dan kekerenannya. Namun itu tak akan lama setelah mereka berbicara sekali -cukup sekali pada mulut pedang Sasuke yang merubah dari rasa suka menjadi benci.

Hanya anak buahnya, dan sahabat yang mau tak mau Sasuke akui yang kuat meladeni mulutnya. Mereka sudah biasa dan maklum pada mulutnya bahkan otaknya yang sialan itu.

"KYAAAAAAA! SASUKE-_KUN_ SUDAH PULANG? KYA KYA KYAAAAAA, HEIIII!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tangannya yang dengan refleks menutup kedua telinganya yang mulai berdenging mendengar jeritan melengking seorang gadis berambut pink yang kini basah dan tadi gadis itu keringkan dengan handuk yang sekarang ia remas dengan kencang. Kasihan sekali.

"Ah, dewi kebersihan."

Ingin sekali Sasuke menepuk jidatnya yang tertutupi rambut _raven_ kesayangannya itu saat melihat Naruto yang kini bersujud pada Sakura yang hanya menatapnya dengan heran dan linglung.

Bahkan kini Naruto menarik celananya untuk ikut bersujud pada gadis-entah-siapa itu bersama dirinya. _HELL NO_!

Kadang Sasuke aneh, Naruto itu keren. Bahkan, meski butuh banyak kekuatan yang diperlukan untuk menekan gengsinya dan mengakui bahwa Naruto sebenarnya lebih kuat darinya. Tapi keidiotan Naruto itu, sekalinya dia sedang childish seperti ini, benar-benar membuat orang-orang ingin memakannya hidup-hidup!

"Err, siapa pun nama kamu, aku bukan dewi kau tahu?" Sakura berkata dengan ragu.

Lelaki ini sebenarnya kenapa? Tapi tak apa _sih_, karena gara-gara dia, sekarang Sakura bisa kembali mengontrol tubuh dan pikirannya yang tadi sempat macet karena bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ehem, aku minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_, emm, aku sudah dengan lancang membersihkan rumahmu. Membuka semua lemari, mencuci semua yang kotor, pokoknya semuanya, _deh_. Tapi, habisnya 'kan ini sangat kotor! Aku tak tahan untuk membersihkannya. Oh iya, aku juga pinjam handukmu, ya. Aku juga minta _shampoo_ dan sabunnya, kan mandi. Aku juga masak yang berarti aku sudah menghabiskan bahan makananmu, dan membuang listrik beserta gasmu. Dan airmu. Jangan lupakan itu." wanti Sakura.

"Kalau kamu tidak terima, aku akan ganti rugi _koook_, dan sebenarnya aku berniat untuk makan sekarang, maaf ya? 'Kan laper, hehe. Jadi kalian mau ikut makan apa gimana? Masakanku kata teman-teman enak, loh!"

Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis ini bisa tidak kehabisan nafas berbicara sepanjang lebar itu. Dan Sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus gadis itu berbicara dengan terlalu mendetail seperti itu. Bahkan Naruto yang kini duduk bersila pun hanya dapat cengo melihat anak hawa yang berisik ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_ harus mau ya? Ayo sekarang kita ke meja makan." ajak Sakura pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Eh, tunggu bentar, _deh_! Nama kamu siapa? Kamu teman Sasuke-_kun_, 'kan? Maaf ya, aku tidak ada maksud _ngacangin_ kamu, hehehe." Sakura kemudian nyengir kuda.

"Nama aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku memang lahir di musim semi! Jadi, nama kamu siapa?"

_See_? Daripada dewi seperti yang tadi disebut-sebut Naruto, Sakura sepertinya adalah gadis entah darimana yang kunci mulutnya hilang entah dimana pula.

"Ehem," Naruto bangun dari duduknya. "Aku Namikaze Naruto." ucap Naruto dengan gayanya yang khas, yakni menepuk dadanya dengan cengiran besar di mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya, Sakura-_chan_. Ini adalah rumahku." kata Naruto hati-hati. Maksudnya, bisa saja kan Sakura marah dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang entah berapa oktaf itu karena sudah membersihkan rumah yang berantakannya seperti rumah setan dan ternyata itu bukan rumah Sasuke sang idola?

"Oh?" Sakura mengerjap sekali.

"UWAAAAH, maaf, Naruto-_kun_! Aku tidak tahu! Aku aku aku, uhh, aku sudah sangat tidak sopan daritadi sama Naruto-_kun_, yaampun," panik Sakura gelagapan. "habisnya rumah ini sangat berantakan, yaudah aku bersihin. Lagian aku 'kan juga memang mikirnya ini rumah Sasuke-_kun_, jadi 'kan aku mikirnya sekalian bisa pegang-pegang barang Sasuke-_kun_ terus juga bisa sedikit ngebantu Sasuke-_kuun_. Terus terus terus, mungkin aja Sasuke-_kun_ bisa dapat kenangan sama aku jadi Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan lupa sama akuuu. Ya 'kaaan?" sambung Sakura sedikit merasa menyesal namun juga berbinar mengingat bagaimana tadi niat terselipnya.

Sasuke tidak dapat percaya ini. Apakah gadis ini terlalu polos atau bodoh atau apa? Setidaknya gadis ini bisa jaga_ image_, 'kan? Bukannya menarik perhatian Sasuke apa bagaimana, gadis itu malah membeberkan niat terselipnya, yang, ya, walaupun dia tidak memberberkannya tapi Sasuke memang sudah tahu pikiran para gadis yang suka mengaku-ngaku sebagai _fans_nya.

Sakura benar, dia mendapat kenangan dengan gadis ini. Apalagi dengan mulutnya yang berisik itu.

"Err, Sakura-_chan_, tenanglaaah. Aku tak apa, malah aku berterimakasih kamu sudah membersihkan rumahku, kamu tahu 'kan ini berantakan sekali? Belum lagi, ini adalah _basecamp_ kami semua semenjak tinggal di sini. Karena sebenarnya kami sudah di sini dari dua minggu yang lalu, dan banyak teman-teman yang datang meski hanya aku dan Sasuke yang pindah." jawab Naruto agak sungkan.

"Ya! Sangat berantakan! Aku pas mikir ini rumah Sasuke-_kun_ rasanya tak percaya! Sasuke-_kun_ yang keren, ganteng badai ternyata jorooook!" seru Sakura sambil mengernyit.

"Tapi tak apa_ sih_, aku masih sukaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali sama Sasuke_-kun_! Eh, Sasuke-_kun_ sebenarnya jorok tidak, _sih_?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Matanya bergilir menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Uh, gimana kalau kita masuk dulu? Masa mau ngobrol di sini terus?" potong Naruto saat merasakan aura-aura tidak bersahabat dari Sasuke.

"Ah! Iya juga! Maaf yaaa, ayo masuk. Kita makan bareng, yaaa? Aku masaknya banyak,_ kok_!" ajak Sakura ceria sembari memberi jalan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Pulang."

"Hm?"

Sakura yakin mendengar gumaman seseorang.

"Kau, pulang. Jangan sok akrab dengan kita. Pulang." ucap Sasuke dengan menatap tajam mata Sakura.

Naruto hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya. 'Kan. Sasuke mulai lagi 'kan.

Dan kini Sakura merasakan dirinya akan menjadi_ jelly_.

Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya.

Kali ini benar-benar menatapnya.

Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dalam.

Menenggelamkan manik hutannya ke dalam kelamnya malam milik Sasuke.

Uhh, Sakura tidak kuat.

Benar-benar tidak kuat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! AKU PASTI AKAN SELALU PULANG, KOK, KALAU SASUKE-_KUN_ MENATAPKU SEDALAM ITUUUUUU." teriak Sakura girang.

Naruto tidak dapat menahan tangannya untuk mengusap seluruh wajahnya frustasi. Sasuke kayak gitu, Sakuranya kayak gini, mati saja sudah, habislah Sakura.

"Disuruh pulang ke mana _nih_, Sasuke-_kun_? Ke rumah aku, atau ke hati kamu?"

_What_?

Gadis ini baru saja... menggombal?

Sakura terlalu polos dan imut untuk terkena amukan Sasuke dan menjadi gadis entah keberapa yang menangis karenanya. Lebih baik diselamatkan sekarang, bukan?

"Bagaimana kalau kamu pulangnya ke hati aku saja, Sakura-_chan_?" ajak Naruto canggung. Jangan salah, meskipun Naruto bodoh, Naruto juga tidak kalah keren dibanding Sasuke.

Apa-apaan ini? Sekarang mereka malah saling menggombal? Gadis tolol macam apa ini?

Sasuke dapat merasakan darahnya mendidih saking kesalnya dengan gadis menyebalkan satu ini yang sepertinya idiot kuadrat.

"A-a-aaaaa, _gomen ne_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku mungkin baru bertemu Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang ini, tapi, aku sudah tahu Sasuke-_kun_ dan menjadi _fans_nya semenjak tiga tahun lalu. Tepat di minggu ketiga Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi salah satu anggota geng motor.

"Wow," Naruto tidak dapat menahan rasa kagumnya.

Mau bagaimana pun, tidak ada yang mampu bertahan menjadi_ fans_ Sasuke karena kelakuan bejad lelaki itu. Beberapa kali masuk penjara anak kecil.

Puncaknya ketika ia pernah dipenjara tiga bulan karena telah membunuh, tidak ada lagi yang berani pada Sasuke apalagi dengan beritanya yang tersebar cepat dan luas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kau pulang ke rumahmu, dasar gadis tidak tahu malu." ucap Sasuke dingin.

UCHIHA!

Ingin sekali Naruto membakar rambut Sasuke habis.

Habislah sudah, pertemanan mereka dan Sakura akan berakhir sampai di sini saja.

"Uh, apakah aku terlihat seperti gadis yang tidak tahu malu? Err," ujar Sakura salah tingkah. "tapikan siapa juga yang bisa tahu malu di depan idolanyaa?" lanjut Sakura dengan wajahnya yang telah memerah. Mampu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terheran-heran.

Otak gadis ini bermasalah.

"Emm, tapi bagaimana pun aku sudah lancang, sih. Apalagi aku sudah pegang-pegang perabotan rumah Naruto-_kun_." Sakura terlihat berpikir.

"AH! Bagaimana kalau sekalian saja aku menjadi pembantu di rumah ini? Walaupun ini bukan rumah Sasuke-_kun_, tapi ini_ basecamp_ kalian kan? Mau bagaimana pun, _basecamp_ adalah rumah kedua!" pekik Sakura ceria.

Hah?

"Aku bisa bekerja dari pagi buta, terus 'kan aku sekolah, terus pulang sekolah aku kerja lagi sampai, err, jam delapan malam?" jelas Sakura.

"Boleh yaaaaa? 'Kan enak, rumah ini jadi tetap bersih setiap hari? Gimana? Kalau soal bayaran, aku ingin dibayar perbulan, oleh... pelukan Sasuke-_kuuuun_! Yayayayaaaa? Kyaaaa,"

Gadis ini benar-benar bermasalah.

"Baiklah,_ deal_."

Dan perkataan Naruto telak membuatnya melotot lebar. Apa?

"Tidak!" ujar Sasuke frustasi.

"Oh tidak bisa, perjanjiannya sudah dibuat, Sa-su-ke-_kuuuun_~" Sakura mengerling pada Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab kembali, Sakura sudah memotongnya. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan pulang. Aku tidak akan makan di sini, tak apa ya? Kalian saja yang makan, harus cepat yaa, selagi hangat. Daaaaah,"

Dan gadis pink itu pun berlari kecil menuju kamar yang sebelumnya ia tempati, lalu keluar dengan membawa tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dapat mengikuti arah larinya Sakura dalam diam. Terlalu bingung dengan sikap gadis aneh itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura setelah dia berada tepat di luar rumah Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam, namun cukup untuk membuat Sakura melanjutkan maksudnya memanggil Sasuke.

"Bagaimana untuk pembukaannya kau sekarang memelukku?" ucap Sakura sembaru nyengir kuda. Meski begitu, wajahnya telah memerah sempurna, dan tangannya telah direntangkan.

Sasuke melotot sebelum membentak, "Tidak akan pernah!"

Sakura hanya terkikik kecil, "Yaaaahhh, hihihihi, yasudah _deh_, _jaa ne_ Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto-_kuuuun_."

Lalu apa?

"Kau ingin aku bunuh, Namikaze?"

Naruto tahu dirinya kini ada dalam masalah. Uchiha satu ini kini sedang serius.

"_Teme_, akui lah. Gadis itu unik, 'kan? Dia menarik, ini akan seru!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Pasaran ya? biarin deh, emg hobi, hehehhe. Tapi menarik ga sih? aku yakin kebaca jalan ceritanya, tapi gapapa deh, aku usahain ada yg bikin wownya wakakak xD

Ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari manga heart, terinspirasi doang loh ya, sori, bukan plagiator wahahha xD

Dan bahasa, emg bakal gini terus. Di sakura bakal sedikit non baku karena dia poloskan, manggil ke naruto pun aku kasih suffix -kunnya.

Sementara bahasa Sasuke dan yg lain pun bakal kasar, udah di warningin ya, jadi kalo ada yang protes, ya aku gapeduli okey? hehehe:3

Typo aku harap gaada, tapi kalo pun ternyata ada, aku mohon maaaaaf. Mungkin apdetan selanjutnya bakal rada molor-_-

Buat yg review pake akun, check pm okey? yg review non, aku bales di bawaaaah..

Nah, semoga kalian enjoy dan mau kasih komenan lagiiii yaaaa? Makasiiiiihhh;3

* * *

**istrinya dylan o'brien** : Aku sekarang udah lulus smp yuhuuuuu x3 yaiya dooong, kaya authornya gituuu;3 wwahahaha #digemplang iyaaa, ini bagak lebih sinet lagi, dramaaaa;o okey, makasih reviewnyaaa, review lagi yaaaaa yuhuuuu;3

**SakuChiha** : Iyaaaa, biar nanti geregettt;3 mereka bakal sering ketemu kok, kalo mereka sesekolahan, nnti takutnya malah garing adegan soswitannya wahahaha #alaynyakumat makasih udah nyemangetiiin, baca sama review lagi yaaa;3

**Guest** : coba baca lagi, mungkin aja jadi seru:p tapi kalo emg ttp gaseru, gausah baca gapeduli wahahahah;3

: cieeee aku dipuji cieee jadi maluuuu;3 hahahaha makasiiihhh, makasih juga udah nyemangatiiiin, makasih juga atas reviewnyaaa, review lagi yaaa? ditungguuu, hahayy;3

* * *

Udah yaaaa, review lagi dooongggg;3

**Review**

**and**

**Concrit**

**Please**

* * *

With love,

Saver royal pink.

(Fri, 20 June 2014)


	3. Chapter 3 : Ready?

**Dangerous Sweet Love**

**Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, drama, humor, friendship, crime.**

**Warning! : (Hopefully not) OOC, typo's, bahasa kasar dan agak non baku di beberapa chara. Segala sesuatu yang ada di fanfic ini hanya dapat readers yang menilai, tanpa ada unsur plagiat. This fanfic is dangerous;3  
**

**Sasuke x Sakura fanfiction**

**Di sini Tobi adalah Tobi, bukan Obito, yes?**

* * *

**ENJOY!**

**Don't read if you don't like, as simple as that.**

**I warn you~**

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Naruto segera duduk dari tidurnya.

"Minta uang..." itulah kata pertama yang Naruto dengar hari ini dari mulut Sakura. "di sini tiba-tiba banyak orang, dan di kulkas kamu cuma ada bir, gimana aku mau masak, coba?" lanjut Sakura berkaca pinggang setelah memastikan Naruto sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"Se-sekarang jam berapa?" Naruto yang masih linglung, hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya yang agak gatal.

"Jam setengah lima," jawab Sakura.

Naruto hanya dapat melongo.

Apa?

Naruto melirik ke arah jendela yang entah sejak kapan sudah dibuka-yang sepertinya oleh Sakura-dan coba tebak? Cahaya matahari masih belum muncul meski hanya setitik!

"Kalau pasar, pasti sudah buka, kok! Kalau_ mall_, ya pasti belum," tukas Sakura yang mengira Naruto kebingungan Sakura akan belanja dimana. "jadi mana uangnya? Kita harus cepat, aku harus masak banyak, sementara sekarang aku baru menanak nasi. Naruto-_kun_ antar saja, ya? Biar cepaaat."

Sakura tidak merasa risih walau Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya melongo menatap dirinya, ia sendiri malah melanjutkan kalimat-kalimat yang terus mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya, sih, aku ingin diantar Sasuke-_kun_," ungkap Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. "tapi kesian, 'kan? Sasuke-kun masih tidur, aku engga mau ngeganggu. Lagian muka Sasuke-_kun_ tidur it-"

"Oke, jangan sampai kau teriak. Aku akan antar kamu, okey? Aku ke toilet sebentar, tunggu di sini." potong Naruto.

Melihat sifat Sakura kemarin setidaknya dapat membuat Naruto tahu bahwa apapun yang menyangkut Sasuke akan membuatnya lebih... gila?

Sakura menunggu Naruto sembari memrapikan kamar Naruto yang sudah kembali berantakan. Meski ya, sudah jauh tidak berantakan seperti kemarin.

Dan ketika Sakura selesai, tiba-tiba saja suara geraman terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sialan?"

Sakura kenal suara itu.

Sangat kenal malah.

Malah dia mencintai suara maskulin itu, suara yang terdengar dari kamar sebelah.

Dengan cepat Sakura melesat ke kamar sebelah.

Dalam pandangan Sakura, Sakura dapat melihat Naruto yang memegang gayung dan Sasuke yang basah kuyup.

"Antar Sakura-_chan_ ke pasar, gih,_ Teme_? Aku masih ngantuk. Lihat, jam lima saja belum." ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Dan kau pikir aku mau?" balas Sasuke cepat.

"Kau pikir aku mau mengantar gadis tolol itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dan kau, Sialan," Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kyaaaaaa! Ja-ja-jangan tatap aku kayak gituuuu, aku bisa _heart attack_, nihhh. Sasuke-_kun_ mau tanggung jawab, memang?" jerit Sakura dengan wajah seperti kepiting yang telah direbus.

'Tuhaaaaan, benarkan? Teriak 'kan? Bodoh, 'kan?'

Naruto tidak tahu. Naruto tidak tahu ingin menjedoti kepala dirinya atau kepala Sakura.

"Bahkan jika kau mati pun aku tidak peduli, gadis tidak tahu malu. Tidak usah sok imut di depanku. Menjijikan." geram Sasuke kesal. Dia tidak mengerti dengan gadis bodoh idiot tolol gila satu ini. Mungkinkah urat sarafnya ada yang putus atau bagaimana?

"Kau pikir, dengan ini kau akan menarik perhatianku? Jangan harap!" desak Sasuke.

"Sudah aku bilang Sasuke-_kuuuun_. _Fans_ mana, sih, yang tahu malu di depan idolanya?" jawab Sakura dengan lagak yang sepertinya tidak terganggu oleh kata-kata kasar Sasuke.

"Yang penting aku tahu diri, 'kan?" sambung Sakura.

"Aku tidak ganggu kamu yang tidur, Naruto-_kun_ yang ganggu. Aku cuma foto-fotoin kamu doang, kok." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?"

"Nah," Sasuke sudah akan mengamuk, namun Naruto sudah memotong. "jadi bagaimana jika kamu mengantar dia atau aku bersumpah akan mengambil fotomu itu dari Sakura-_chan_ dan menyebarkannya?" Naruto tak dapat menahan seringainya yang tercetak lebar di bibir seksinya.

"**Hapus**,** Haruno**." tekan Sasuke tajam.

"Ih? Enak saja, tidak mauuuu!" jawab Sakura.

"Eh, mau, _deh_," ubah Sakura. "tapiiiii," Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. "peluuuuuuuk?"

Dan Sakura pun merentangkan tangannya.

Sasuke mengernyit kesal.

"Mana _camera-_nya?" menghiraukan permintaan Sakura, Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan aura hitam miliknya.

Pagi-pagi Sasuke sudah merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Di tas. Tapi lagian udah aku kirim ke komputer aku lewat _e-mail_, kok." jawab Sakura.

"Sudah, _deh_, kelamaan. Jadi gimana? Siapa yang mau antar aku? Cepaaat, keburu siaaang. Sasuke-_kuuuun_?" mata _puppy eyes_ Sakura pun tidak terelakan lagi untuk keluar.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau yakin ingin fotomu aku sebar?" Naruto sudah menyilangkan tangannya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Aku ti-"

"_C'mon_, Uchiha! Hanya mengantarnya, apa masalahmu?" Naruto sudah mulai gemas sekarang.

Naruto tahu, mulut Sasuke boleh saja tajam. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menyakiti fisik wanita, dan dengan Sakura yang kebal-atau terlalu bodoh-dengan mulut Sasuke, Naruto mulai merasa ada di atas langit.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati, Namikaze?" Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto. "Berhenti memotong ucapanku!"

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_!_ Please_, _deh_! Cepaaaat,"

Dan Sakura pun berhasil menarik Sasuke sampai depan toilet.

Sasuke ingin sekali melepaskan lengannya dari Sakura. Tapi bagaimanapun, janjinya pada sang Ibunda yang bersumpah tak akan pernah menyakiti fisik wanita-siapa pun itu-sedikit pun sudah melekat dalam dirinya.

Sialan.

Kenapa hari sialnya tidak berhenti ketika kemarin saja?

"Mandi, sepuluh menit selesai. Ya? Ini handuknya,"

Dan Sasuke segera melihat Sakura menghilang di tikungan dapur.  
Bajingan.

.

.

.

"Ah! Ada yang alergi sesuatu tidak sih? Alergi udang, misalnya?" gumam Sakura sembari memilah bahan masakan yang akan dia beli.

"Hmm, aku pikir ini cukup. Tinggal sayurannya!" tutur Sakura semangat.

Jangan berharap Sasuke yang dengan sabarnya menemani Sakura berkeliling pasar yang bau, becek, dan penuh sesak itu.

Tidak.

Tidak mau.

Tidak sudi.

Tidak peduli.

Tidak-akan-pernah!

Biar saja gadis itu kesusahan sendiri, membawa banyak belanjaan dan didorong arus manusia ke sana sini.

Itu adalah karma karena telah mengganggu Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia tidak merasa jahat sama sekali.

Sasuke sudah merasa menjadi Sasuke-terbaik-di-dunia-mana-pun karena tidak meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sini dan kembali ke rumah Naruto-sialan, menonjoknya beberapa kali, dan pergi dari rumah keramat itu sejauh mungkin.

Dia benar-benar Sasuke terbaik dimana pun, 'kan?

"Sasuke-_kun_! Maaf lama, yaa!"

Sakura memberikan semua barang belanjaannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku bisa menaruhnya dimana, idiot?" kesal Sasuke menatap kantong plastik besar berisi bahan makanan itu.

"Oh iyaaa. Hehehehe,"

Sakura tanpa membuang waktu lagi segera naik ke atas motor Sasuke ... dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lelaki yang kini memandang tajam dirinya.

Kantongnya iya simpan di tengah antara dia dan Sasuke, namun bukan berarti tangannya tidak dapat menjangkau tubuh Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kukira kau tidak mau membuang waktu berdebat denganku lagi, Sa-su-ke_-kun_?" goda Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura tahu arti tatapan Sasuke. Tatapan yang sama saat mereka berangkat ke pasar dan Sakura memeluk Sasuke seperti ini.

Perbedaannya sekarang adalah, jika sekarang Sasuke langsung berangkat begitu saja karena sudah sangat-teramat-amat malas, tadi lain ceritanya.

Mereka berdebat cukup sebentar, karena Sakura yang terburu-buru untuk belanja sehingga dengan cepat mengeluarkan ancaman foto berharganya itu.

Sakura bukannya tidak senang bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kapan lagi, coba? Hanya saja, mau bagaimana pun dia punya tanggung jawab yang belum terselesaikan tadi, dan mau sebagaimanapun dia ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke, dia tak mungkin melalikan tanggung jawabanya yang kemarin memang dia minta sendiri, bukan?

Maka dari itu, setelah berterimakasih pada Uchiha bungsu dari dua bersaudara itu, Sakura dengan segera masuk ke dapur dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berselang, Sakura baru selesai membuat sup setengah jadi.

Dan sembari menunggu sup ikannya matang, Sakura keluar dapur dan...

"BANGUN SEMUANYA, CEPAT MANDI TERUS KITA SARAPAN BAREEEEENG!"

Teriakan Sakura yang menggeleggar mampu membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah Naruto yang masih berjalan-jalan di dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Bahkan menghentikan perdebatan Sasuke dan Naruto yang mamaksa Sasuke tetap di sini dan makan sarapan di sini atau yayaya fotonya akan disebarluaskan.

_Poor_ Uchiha.

"Naruto-_kun_, mandi sana! Aku mau membersihkan kamar kamu!" suruh Sakura tidak mau dibantah.

Bahkan dia dengan segera mulai melipat selimut yang sebelumnya Naruto pakai.

Naruto hanya menuruti perintah Sakura demi tak mendengar suara cempreng gadis musim semi itu lagi.

Sasuke mendengus keras.

"Kau ingin berlaga sok menjadi tuan rumah di sini, hah?"ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku senang banget kamu ngajakin aku ngobrol duluan! Tapi, kerjaan aku belum selesai, aku juga di kamar ini cepat-cepat soalnya aku harus balik lagi ke dapur. Jadi, bisa kita ngobrol nanti aja, ya?"

Cetakan urat langsung terpasang jelas di dahi Sasuke.

Sakura telah selesai membersihkan kamar Naruto dan akan beranjak ke luar menuju dapur.

"Aku _enggak_ mau sok jadi tuan rumah di sini, ini 'kan rumah Naruto-_kun_, majikan aku. Aku cuma mau nyelesaiin tugas, kok." tukas Sakura pelan sembari tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sarapan di sini, ya! Kalau engga, fotonya aku sebarin, wle!" Sakura memeletkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Memberi kesan semakin menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Dan sebelum Sasuke mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura sudah melesat menuju dapur.

"Cih!"

Gadis ini benar-benar berani rupanya.

"Sasuke-sama, siapa gadis itu?"

Tiba-tiba, lelaki bergigi tajam dengan rambut berwarna biru muda datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mana yang lain?" daripada menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Di luar, ngantri mandi. Jadi?" rupanya lelaki itu pun masih kekeh ingin tahu siapa gadis merah jambu yang meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar sendirian dan berdecih kesal seperti tadi.

"Orang gila!"

Dan lelaki itu pun hanya bengong melihat kepergian Sasuke yang membanting pintu dengan kasar.

.

.

.

"_PIG!_ HINATA-_CHAAAAAAAN_!"

Sakura melesat dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa pada kedua gadis yang sedang duduk berhadapan di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Sakura!"

Ino segera bangun, membelalakan mata melihat gadis merah muda yang kini sedang mengambil napas panjang.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan kemarin, hah!? Kamu tahu tidak bagaimana khawatirnya kami? Kamu bahkan tidak mengabari!" cerocos Ino panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya bangun dan menenangkan Ino yang sedang berada di puncak emosinya.  
"Maaf membuat kamu khawatir, Ino! Tapi kamu engga akan percaya apa yang terjadi!" pungkas Sakura semangat.

"Aku ketemu Sasuke-_kun_! Dan Naruto-_kun_ juga! Dan banyak temannya yang lain! Aku menjadi pembantu di rumah Naruto-_kun_!" Sakura tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk memekik di setiap kalimatnya.

"APA!?" Ino tercengang kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinta yang tentu saja ikut penasaran juga.

"Sasuke-_kun_ itu ganteng, pintar, baik, dan dia sangat jujur! Dia juga-"

"Jelaskan, serinci-rincinya, Haruno Sakura-_baka_." sekak Ino tajam.

.

.

.

"Jadi sepulang sekolah ini kau akan ke rumah Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"_Yup_!"

"Tidakkah ini berbahaya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Kadang, jalan pikiran teman pinknya ini memang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Uchiha Sasuke adalah mantan ketua geng motor! Dan rumah itu adalah basement mereka! Bukan tidak mungkin rumah itu akan diserang oleh para musuh Uchiha itu dan kau akan terlibat! Apa kau tidak memikirkannya, hah?" sela Ino frustasi.

"Kamu engga ngerti, _Pig_! Sasuke-_kun_ itu lelaki yang sangat keren. Dia itu lelaki terbaik yang pernah aku kenal! Dia sangat-sangat-sangaaat jujur!" tukas Sakura tetap ceria.

"Lagian, dia dulu jadi ketua geng motor bukan tanpa alasan, 'kan? Aku yakin mereka semua hebat dan engga akan kalah. Kamu tahu itu, 'kan, Ino? Lagipula, aku enggak keberatan terlibat dalam masalah Sasuke-_kun_!" sambung Sakura lagi.

"_You out of your mind_! Hidup kamu mungkin akan benar-benar berubah setelah ini." Ino memperingatkan.

"Ya pasti, dong! Karena ini adalah hidup aku yang sebenarnya!Ini adalah alasan hidupku!" jawab Sakura sembari menggandeng lengan Hinata.

"_Lebay_!" Ino menoyor kepala Sakura dan ikut menggandeng lengan Hinata.

"Biar, sekalian belajar puitis dikit!"

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama sambil berjalan menuju kantin.

Oke, Ino pasrah. Dia tidak bisa memaksa Sakura. Yang pasti, Sakura sudah dia peringati, dan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, Ino akan siap menjadi bahunya. Seperti yang selalu Sakura dan Hinata berikan kepanya. Tangan untuk berpegangan, dan bahu untuk bersandar.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya Tobi mau nginep di sini setiap hariiiiiii!"

Dengan lahap dan sedikit berantakan, lelaki bertopeng orange yang kini topengnya sedang di lepas itu memakan makanan yang tersaji di depannya bersama Naruto.

"Makan yang banyak, Tobi-_kun_." tawar Sakura ramah, mulutnya memberikan ulasan senyum manis yang membuat Tobi menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Makanannya enak sekaliii, gak kayak masakan kita yang suka gosong! Kalau mau beli, _gak_ ada uang, uuuh!" sambung lelaki itu masih makan dengan rakus, meninggalkan rau jijik pada wajah Sasuke yang baru saja datang setelah dari tadi mendekam di kamarnya.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak mau turut makan bersama Naruto dan Tobi. Pun, sepertinya dia keluar hanya mengambil air.

Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Tobi mengangguk setuju sembari tetap makan dengan lahap.

"Aku setuju ini enak, pas sarapan juga yang lain pada muji. Tapi kalau kau menginap di sini setiap hari, maaf saja, kau pikir ini kostan apa? Gratis pula? Mimpi!" Naruto menyeringai menyebalkan pada lelaki yang menyebut dirinya itu Tobi.

"Hah! Pelit!" Tobi menyipitkan matanya kesal. "Ini kan masakan Sakura-_chan_, kenapa kau yang ribet?" tantangnya sengit.

"Sakura-_chan_ bekerja untukku. Dan ini rumahku, Tobi-anak-sialan!" balas Naruto tak kalah angkuhnya.

"Kalau begitu Sakura-_chan_ tiap hari datang ke rumahku, ya? Masakan makanan buatku!" ajak Tobi pada Sakura yang sedari tadi menghiraukan perdebatan bodoh mereka dan memilih duduk manis menatap Sasuke sang pujaan hati.

Kyaa, tampannya.

"Menjijikan."

Tiba-tiba saja bibir idolanya itu bergerak, kembali melontarkan kata-kata tajam andalannya.

"Kalian berhentilah menjadi idiot," Sasuke menatap tajam Tobi dan Naruto bergantian. "dan kau," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Seolah Sakura adalah sampah busuk atau apa. "berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikan itu."

Dan Sasuke pun pergi dari hadapan mereka semua. Makanan buatan Sakura pun sama sekali tidak ia makan barang sesendok.

Sakura terdiam.

Ah, lagi.

Lagi.

SASUKE BICARA DULUAN PADANYA, LAGI!

Sakura senang bukan kepalang.

Padahal tadi ia hanya menatap Sasuke, dan Sasuke langsung mengajaknya 'bicara'! KYAAAAAAAA!

Wajah Sakura bersemu, dia benear-benar ingin teriak.

"Naruto-_kun_, demi apa tadi Sasuke-kun ngajakin ngobrol duluan?" pekik Sakura tertahan.

Jadi, adakah yang setuju kalau Sakura lebih idiot dari yang teridiot?

.

.

.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya melirik singkat dan kembali memejamkan mata lagi, menikmati lagu yang mengalir pada _earphone_-nya.

"_Bad mood_ lagi?" lelaki yang tadi menyapa Sasuke itu tetap gencar mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

"_Well_, aku tahu kau selalu_ bad mood_. Tapi sekarang ini rasa-rasanya agak berbeda." komentar lelaki bernama Suigetsu itu. Dia menghembuskan asap rokok yang baru saja ia hisap sepuluh detik sebelumnya.

"_Fine_, mana Naruto?"

Akhirnya lelaki hiu itu menyerah dan mulai mencari Naruto.

"Yo!"

"Sui!" sapa Naruto merespon sapaan Suigetsu.

"_Hello_,_ buddy_," Tobi pun tidak ketinggalan menyapa Suigetsu. "bersama yang lainnya?"

"_Nope_. Itu akan menyusahkan." kembali, Suigetsu menghembuskan asapnya.

"_Give me some_." pinta Naruto mengulurkan tangan.

Suigetsu memberikan bungkus rokoknya pada Naruto beserta pemantik apinya.

"Apa rokok memang enak? Kenapa banyak sekali yang suka sih?"

Tiba-tiba saja suara perempuan menyeruak, membuat Suigetsu mau tidak mau menyedari kehadiran gadis mungil berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau...?"  
"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura melupakan sejenak pertanyaannya dan memperkenalkannya pada lelaki yang tadi pagi juga bertemu dengannya.

"Dia pelayan di sini._ Fans_ Sasuke." jelas Naruto mengerti kebingungan Suigetsu.

"Dia kah si orang gila yang membuat Sasuke mendekam di kamar?" Suigetsu mulai menyeringai jahil mengingat betapa _bad mood_nya Sasuke tadi.

"Tentu saja." kini Tobi yang menjawab setelah ia selesai dengan makanannya dan mulai ikut menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku bukan orang gila, Tuan." sindir Sakura yang merasa kesal telah dikatai orang gila. Dan di depan matanya. Memangnya dia patung apa? Ngomongin pas dia tidak ada apa gimana _kek_ gitu. Sakura cemberut.

"Suigetsu. Panggil aku, Sui saja kalau kepanjangan, ya, manis?" goda Suigetsu membalas sindiran Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa berani-beraninya membuat Sasuke_ bad mood_ berat, manis?"

Suigetsu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi kedua temannya itu.

"Yayaya, aku juga mau mendengarnya." timpal Tobi ikut bersemangat. "Ceritakan, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura makin memajukan bibirnya tiga _centi_.

"Aku enggak niat bikin Sasuke-_kun_ kesal!" jelas Sakura.

"Terus Sasuke-_kun_ juga enggak pernah bilang kalau dia kesal ke aku atau apa." lanjut Sakura bangga. Membuat Naruto serius membelalakan matanya.

Sakura ini serius bodoh, ya?

Iya bodoh. Ini sih bukan tidak peka lagi. Tapi bodoh-stadium-akhir!

Suigetsu tertawa keras, dan Tobi kembali memakai topengnya.

"Kamu _fans_ Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu mencoba kembali tenang dari tawanya.

Suigetsu kan tidak mau Sakura benar-benar ngambek.

"YAYAYAAAAA, TENTU SAJAAAA, KYAAAAAA!"

Suigetsu tidak tahan untuk tidak menutup kupingnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ itu ya, baik, dan tampan, dan keren, dan macho, dan kuat, dan ramah, dan-"

Oke, gadis ini benar-benar memiliki otak yang kacau.

"Oke, cukup, manis." potong Suigetsu yang mulai sakit kepala.

"Begini, kalau kamu _fans_nya, berarti kamu suka Sasuke kan?" kembali, Suigetsu menyeringai.

"YA! TENTU SAJA! SAAANGGAAAAAT!"

Gadis ini benat-benar.

Tidak seperti Naruto dan Tobi yang kembali terlonjak kaget dan menutup telinganya, Suigetsu sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa. Terbukti dari seringainya yang belum juga hilang tanpa tangan yang menutup kedua belah sisi kepalanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, mau tahu cara dekat dengan Sasuke, tidak?"

-Dan seringainya pun semakin besar.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ha-hai owo

Aku tau, aku telat. banget. fanfic ini tuh dua minggu sekali, bukan sebulan sekali! my bad T.T

seminggu lebih males, aku akuin. seminggu lagi, jujur, aku pesimis sama ceritanya, aku pesimis sama feelingnya T.T maaf deh maaf, ini juga pendek ganyampe 3k word, iya, aku yang salah. chapter ini gatau apa intinya, iya, maaf yaaaa T.T semoga masih berkenan review deeeeh, huaaaaa #mojok aku pasrah deeeehhhh, mendingan bales review yaaa

* * *

PinkRamen : kayanya bodo deh? x_x wahahahah iyaaa, aku juga bingung nihh, tuh, sasuke aja udah mulai pundung diem di kamar, wahahhaha makasihhhh, review lagi dooong:3 salam kenal anyway:3

abcd : heheheh makasiiih, maaf yaa sekarang gaselucu kemareeeen, aku bingunggg T.T tapi juga emg mau masuk konflik siih:3 ini udah lanjuttt, review lagi yaaa;3

ice : kyaaaaaa, makasiiih;$ kayanya bukan kebal deeeh, tapi kelewat idiotttt T.T wahahaha:D kyaaa makasiiihhh, maaf baru update tapi ini udh lanjut, jadi review lagi dooonggg;3 wahahaha ditunggu!:D

riyu : diusahain kaa, tapi susaaah T.T tapi ini udah lanjut, review lagi kaa?:3

nabila : bener la, lu paling panjang=))

aitara fuyuhara : hehehe makasih kaaaaa:3 iya tuh gatau yaaa sakuranya lebay binggiiit:p wahahaha xD hehhehe, sakura OOC binggit kaaan? biarin deh yaaa, yg penting kaka sukaaa:3 #ciee wahahaha xD oke kaaa ini udh update walau ngarettt, riview lagi dooongs?:3

R : sama, aku juga baru buat yang sakuranya sebermasalah ini._. #plaked wahahah xD uuuuhhh makasiiih! ayo review lagiiii, ditunggu yaaa:3

.

.

.

OKEEEYY SELESAAAAIIII! MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN YAAA SEMUAAANYAAAAA!:3 yg login, aku bales bentar lgi yaaa, dadaaaah see you next chapterrr, review please?:3

With love,

Saver Royal Pink.

(Wed, 23-07-2014 )

p.s : kaka gue baca ga ya? coba review:p wahahahha


End file.
